


time of our life

by dazaissimp



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian is jealous, But he’s actually a sweetheart, Camping AU, Confessions, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, I don’t really know what to put here more, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh wait, Smut, They’re best friends, This is just some jaebri fluff and hot, Top Park Jaehyung | Jae, Wonpil’s a spoiled brat, beginning of a relationship, bottom kang younghyun | young k, jae is whipped, lower case intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaissimp/pseuds/dazaissimp
Summary: when they all get the chance to finally travel together, they decide to pass one week camping at a near forest, just wanting to have a time to relax from the pressure of school.orwhere brian has a major crush on his best friend jae, and discovers that the other is in the same situation with him





	1. time to confess

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy  
So i decided to write some jaehyungparkian because THERE’S ALWAYS ROOM FOR MORE  
anyways, lower case is intensed, and sorry for the mistakes and grammar incorrections, english is not my first language.  
this will have two chapters, this first one is more fluff, and the second one will have the smut

brian smiled at the sight of the familiar red van. sungjin’s dad bought it when he was 18 years old, the red haired boy can vaguely remember the older taking him in a ride, both of the boys enjoying the company, the wind gently caressing the younger’s face.

today was going to be really exciting. they wanted to travel together with all of the group for a long time already, but dowoon’s parents only allowed him to go with the group when he was 18 years old. now that he was 18 and the holidays had just started, they had his things packed up in a hush and the 5 of them were getting ready for the car trip.

brian sat on the grass of sungjin’s house garden, watching as sungjin scolded wonpil for bringing ‘too much shit’, while wonpil defended himself, saying he needed his beauty products since he was going to stay in some random forest that didn’t even have restrooms for a week.

dowoon was talking to his parents on the phone, assuring that everything was going to be fine. sometimes the red head felt bad for him, it must be really pressuring having your parents controlling every move you make. at the same time, he envied the obvious afection dowoon’s parents gave to him, that compared to his own, that didn’t even show up after leaving him when he was 15, was really different.

he remembered being desesperate, that day he went to school almost crying. his teachers were worried with the boy when he told what happened, and suddenly, one of the boys of his class appeared, saying that brian could live in his house. 

the boy was slightly taller than him, he was wearing cool glasses that the red haired boy couldn’t figure if they were fake or real, and he kinda looked like chicken little. that was jae, his nowadays best friend, and crush - but brian just refused thinking about it.

the red head smiled when the other appeared, the older was looking at his phone, laughing, probably he was watching something funny or he was talking in the groupchat with his other friends. brian didn’t like them. it was not because he was jealous. it was because... well because he wanted!

when jae saw the younger alone, he immediately shove his phone in his pocket, quickly sitting beside his best friend. when jae turned 18, he started working in every job he found, and later, when brian was 18, he joined his best friend. last week they bought an apartment with the money they have been saving through these 2 years.

“why are you here, alone?” jae asked the younger while putting an arm around his shoulders, smiling softly to the red haired boy.

brian didn’t want to admit, but he felt good, really good, in jae’s arms, it was like he belonged there...

“nothing important, just listening to the dumb dialogue of sungjin and wonpil” brian quickly answered, scared of his own thoughts, looking at the two said boys, chuckling a bit when he saw wonpil’s pout.

“sungjin is always complaining abou wonpil, but he loves him” jae said, grinning when he saw sungjin’s defeated smile, watching wonpil jump in happiness.

“as if you aren’t the same” the red haired boy teased jae, and received a weak slap on his shoulder, making him look at the latter, offended.

“dumbass” brian whispered, getting up quickly and running away from the taller, that scoffed.

“i’m your hyung, younghyun” jae said smiling mischievous, laughing when he saw brian’s face at the mention of his korean name.

“hey everyone, we’re ready to go!” sungjin happily announced, quickly sitting on the driver’s seat. wonpil and dowoon looked at each other, and then they were running to the passenger’s seat, the two of them wanting that seat.

“wonpil please i don’t want to go with jae and brian” dowoon whined, his hands squeezing wonpil’s shoulders.

“me neither boy” wonpil said, teasing the younger.

“what-“ brian looked at them confused. “what did we do”

“well, none of us wants to third-wheel!” wonpil shouted playfully, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

brian immediately blushed, trying his best not to look at jae, that was grinning.

“well, we thank you for letting us go alone then” jae said, smirking right after, and dowoon looked at him, surprised.

“what-“ dowoon was stopped by wonpil, that pushed him to his lap, and put the seat belt around them.

“let the lovers live their life” wonpil teased, closing the door beside him.

“he’s so annoying” brian muttered, still blushed by the previous conversation, and climbed the back of the red van, sitting on the floor. jae climbed right after him, but instead of sitting on the floor of the van, he laid down with his head on brian’s thighs, smiling cutely to the younger.

brian smiled to him back, his hands stroking the olders hair softly, that closed his eyes in delight.

“you’re so good with your hands bri” jae said, loving the younger’s hands on his hair, massaging his scalp.

“no dirty stuff on my van please” sungjin screamed from the driver’s seat, followed by wonpil’s giggles and dowoon’s shy mutters.

“you all are dirty perverts, brian is just caressing my hair” jae teased the three, his hand quickly held one of the younger’s, lacing their fingers.

brians heart was now beating utterly fast, the proximity with jae was making him feel dizzy.

jae suddenly sat up straight and pulled himself right at the red haired boy’s side. brian looked at him, watching him smile happily at him, and then he was sure. jae just saw him as a friend. he should know already, jae was really close with his friends, he liked to touch the others, hugs and stuff, he sometimes even cuddled with brian.

even with all these thoughts, brian couldn’t help himself but look at the blue haired boy’s lips, his desire of feeling them on his own was just getting bigger. when his eyes wandered upwards and looked at jae’s eyes, he noticed that the other was looking at him all the time.

brian blushed, looking down, trying to pretend that nothing happened, but then suddenly he felt jae’s fingers on his chin, forcing him to look at the older. the blue haired boy had a confident smile on his lips, a slight blush was spread around his cheeks, and brian felt the other getting closer and closer, until their noses bumped with each other.

the red haired boy was struggling to keep calm, his eyes wandering around all the olders face, that had his eyes closed already, his face getting more and more close, and when he felt the other’s lips brush against his, the van suddenly stopped, and the lips that were just brushing were now fully together, their lips starting to move together at a slow pace, but brian pulled away when he heard wonpil’s high-pitched laugh.

“i told you that they were going to bang woon, you owe me ten bucks” wonpil said, feeling jae’s intense glare on him, and quickly hidding behind sungjin, that was going to the convenience store.

“carefull wonpil, or i’ll spill the tea” jae said slowly, his hand still holding brian’s hand, his thumb caressing the younger’s soft skin.

“don’t even try to-“ wonpil started but then he gasped when jae threw a small rock against the younger, that ran, pushing dowoon with him.

“stupid kids, al-“ brian was interrupted by jae’s lips on his, kissing him softly, his hands holding brian’s hands, everything was slow and calm.

when they broke the kiss to breathe, they stayed with their foreheads glued to each other, the red haired boy’s eyes still closed in delight.

“w-when?” brian finally asked, after what it seemed like hours.

“since high school, when i invited you to live in my house” jae said, blushing hard, looking down.

“really? that long?” the red haired boy asked, surprised with the older’s answer.

“yes... and you?” the blue haired boy held the others waist, hugging him tight.

“i don’t really know.. i just fell in love with you and i quickly got in terms with it. i think i finally accepted when you went to a sleepover in one of your friends house and i was left alone in our house.” brian said, trying to remember when he had started having feelings towards the blue haired boy.

“well, i guess i won” jae smiled to the younger. “don’t you think i deserve a reward?”

brian smirked, and suddenly he sat on jae’s thighs, his hands running all over jae’s blue hair and he got dangerously close to jae’s lips, his lips brushing against the other’s.

“of course” he felt jae’s grip on his waist tighten, and he started kissing the older, harder than the last time, and suddenly he asked for permission to enter the others mouth.

when jae slightly opened his mouth, brian took that as an invite to stuck his tongue inside his mouth, and he felt himself melt when he felt their tongues collide, as if they were battling for dominance.

even if brian started the kiss and was leading it, jae won the fight, immediately dominating the kiss completely. they just pulled appart to catch their breath, and when they looked to their side, wonpil was looking at them curiously.

“i know that i was mocking you earlier, but now i’m curious. how does it feel?” wonpil asked in an innocent voice, genuinely curious.

“w-what?” brian asked, confused about the younger’s question. he felt the van starting to move, and realized that he and jae wouldn’t get any privacy until they arrived at the camping park.

“kissing people. wet kiss. tongue in tongue. saliv-“ wonpil said, and was almost immediately interrupted.

“okay okay we got it” jae said, a little embarrased by the younger’s description of what they were doing earlier. the thought of kissing brian again was permanent.

“there is... no mistery in it. it looks gross at the beggining, but when the two people know what they’re doing, it’s almost comfortable, and it really feels good when you’re doing it with someone you love” brian said slowly, his cheeks were completely pink, he had a shy smile on his lips. jae started smiling too.

“argh... i wish i could do that with dowoon” wonpil muttered, but when he realized he said it out loud, his eyes widened, looking at brian, startled.

“don’t worry pili, i already knew” brian laughed, his eyes sparkling in adoration towards the younger amongst the three. when wonpil wasn’t being a brat, he was actually really cute.

“h-how” wonpil asked, scared that it was too obvious.

“jae told me” jae instantly looked at brian, offended.

“what? me? pfft” jae laughed nervously, slightly slapping the red haired boy’s thighs, that hissed.

“hyung! i trusted you!” wonpil whined, embarrased with the thought of brian knowing that he liked dowoon for all this time.

“i won’t tell anybody, i’m not like chicken little here” brian mocked the older, that looked at him with his mouth opened.

“you better watch out brian, i’ll kidnap you when no one’s looking and i’ll hit you with cuddles and kisses” jae said, his voice low, as if he was really threatening the younger, that let out an amused laugh.

“well, if that’s what you’re going to do to me i actually want to be kidnapped by you” brian said teasingly, his hands stopping in the blue haired boy’s shoulders.

“cheeeeeeesyyy~” wonpil sang in an annoying melody, and jae snorted.

“as if you didn’t want to do this with dowoon”

“jae-“ wonpil’s voice was cutted by sungjin’s yell.

“WE ARRIVED!”


	2. time to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so,,,  
I’M REALLY R E A L L Y SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS BEFORE.  
i just-  
idk  
i got inspired today so i decided to do the final chapter of this short fic, hope you like it, and here’s the promised smut!  
please leave some comments! reading the comments is probably my motivation to write,,, so yeah!

when they finally finished setting up the camping tents, they sat around the bonfire, jae’s arm snuggled in brian’s waist while wonpil was screaming at sungjin because he burned his beloved marshmallows.

brian had a little smile laying on his face, his head leaning on the blue haired boy’s shoulder, his mind hazy in his own thoughts.

he thought of his past. of how he wouldn’t be this happy if he hadn’t met his friends. he wouldn’t be this happy if he hadn’t met jae. jae was his source of happiness, the reason he still was in this world. he can’t even think of what would have happened if he didn’t offer his house for him, what would have happened if the police didn’t allow him to live there. everything’s perfect just the way it is.

“penny for your thoughts” his eyes focused on jae’s soft smile and the red haired boy’s chest immediately melted, his mind a mix of feelings and thoughts.

“thinking about how i love everyone here” brian said, focusing on the light of the fire.

“i love you too bri” sungjin said and brian quickly looked at him, memories invading his mind. he remembered the first time he met sungjin, brian was crying in the school’s courtyard, his parents had screamed with him in the car before school started, saying he was a burden to everyone, and brian, who was only 6 years old, felt like his world was falling appart. 

luckily, in that same day, a boy appeared and hugged him. he could tell by his uniform that he was 1 year older than him, but somehow he didn’t feel intimidated, the other made him feel safe.

“we love you too” wonpil and dowoon said at the same time, and brian’s memories went crazy again, remembering the time when jae was working at mc donald’s, and in one of his visits he met the two younger boys, who were begging jae to have a free meal. in the end of the day he ended up paying for their lunch, and they all have been friends since then.

brian smiled, one tear on his cheek, his face illuminated because of the fire’s light.

“thank you for everything”

——-

it was already past midnight and brian couldn’t sleep. don’t blame him but he didn’t like to sleep on strange places. he carefully got out of the tent, trying not to make any sound, and walked in the van’s direction, climbing up the back and laying down on the floor, looking at the sky.

that day was a rollercoaster of feelings, he discovered that jae loved him and he revived all his memories with the boys he loves the most.

brian closed his eyes, feeling the soft summer breeze on his whole body and when he opened them, jae was there.

“JAE WH-“ brian hissed, his sudden arrival having scared him, but jae’s hand interrupted him.

“shh, don’t yell honey, you don’t want to wake them up, don’t you?” jae whispered, his mouth near his ear, and the red haired boy’s skin suddenly felt hot.

“j-jae? what a-are you doing-” brian stuttered, but stopped when he felt jae’s lips on his own.

“i just can’t wait ‘till we get home, i don’t want to wait” the blue haired boy said with his lips glued on brian’s, his hands travelling through all the younger’s body.

“w-what if someone wakes up?” brian nervously asked, his hands going to jae’s hips, and his face turned red when he felt something hard on his thigh.

“then i think you just have to be silent kitten” jae started licking his neck, his hands settled on brian’s cock, softly caressing the already hard member. he started sucking on his neck, trying really hard not to make any marks, enjoying the view of his lover trying to stop his own moans.

his hands worked fast on the red haired boy’s thin night shorts, pushing the younger to his lap just so he wouldn’t touch the cold surface of the van’s floor.

“you look so good bri, you are so beautiful” jae sighed, his other hand holding brian’s hand and bringing it to his own member. he almost groaned when the other held his member, doing soft up and down movements.

jae’s slim fingers poked at brian’s mouth, and when the latter opened his mouth and started licking them, jae felt like he was going to come. 

when his fingers were wet enough he pressed one of them in his hole, watching brian’s face turn redder, his expression twisting in frustration and arousal.

“just put it in jae, please!” brian whispered, and when jae slid his finger inside him he almost moaned loudly. instead, he hummed in jae’s ear, his hand in the blue haired boy’s dick fastening his movements.

“if you keep that up, i’ll come before i even get inside you” jae murmured, adding one finger and started to do scissoring movements.

“don’t you dare jae, if you cum i’ll fuck myself in your soft cock, i just need you inside me, i need to feel you” brian glued their foreheads together, sighing in lust, looking at jae’s eyes and smiled.

“i love you” jae whispered, his eyes shining while looking at the red haired boy. he removed his fingers, and pushed his night shorts a little bit down, freeing his cock “it’s not lubed babe, i think you have to lube it yourself”

brian smirked and winked at him, lowering himself a little and taking jae’s cock at once in his mouth, going up and down, hollowing his cheeks, making jae almost yell in pleasure.

a minute later brian let go of jae’s cock and got back to his lap, his arms snuggling around the blue haired boy’s neck, his ass almost touching jae’s hard cock.

“i’m going down” brian hissed, slowly lowering his body, feeling the tip of the older’s cock get inside of him and he bit back a loud moan.

“oh my fucking god, you feel so good brian” jae closed his eyes, his hands tightening his hold on the younger’s waist, trying not to rush the other.

when his member was fully inside of him he felt hot all over his body, his mouth letting out little pants, and almost immediately he looked for the other’s mouth, wanting to touch and be touched by the other.

brian started bouncing on his cock, slowly but powerfully, their kiss was messy but hot in all ways.

jae started ramming his hips against brian, helping the other, trying not to moan the entire time. they were so close to each other, their bodies were almost the same, their hearts were reunited, and the stars and moon were the witnesses of this act of love.

they came at the same time, whispers of love were being thrown at the air, little mutters could be heard, proving the veracity of their reunion.

when they calmed down, they hugged even tighter, and one question could be heard in the darkness of the night.

“please be my boyfriend”

———

jae and brian woke up to wonpil’s high pitched voice, yelling in the middle of the morning something that they couldn’t understand.

jae peeked out of brian’s tent (he doesn’t really know how he ended up there) and started to laugh.

“what’s happening?” brian asked, yawning and stretching his limbs.

“i think we forgot something in the van last night” jae said, smirking.

brian’s eyes widened, and he started to laugh when he heard wonpil’s screams

“what the fuck is this white sticky thing in the van sungjin, is this some bug’s blood? I’M NOT GETTING IN THERE”


End file.
